


Remember When I Moved In You

by Konfessor2U



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drinking, F/M, M/M, One bedroom, Out of Character, Sex, They share a flat, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Tasuki and Chichiri share a one bedroom flat. What do they do when they both want to bring a girl home for the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When I Moved In You

Tasuki brought girls home before. It was an unwritten rule. The one with the girl got the bedroom they shared. The other would figure out somewhere else to sleep. This night was a whole new situation all together. Both of them picked up girls at the club.

On the walk home Chichiri became increasingly anxious about how things would unravel once they got back to the tiny studio apartment of theirs. For one, it wasn't very sexy for two grown men to share a bedroom. Secondly, if one couple got the bedroom, that left the second couple with only a ratty, old lazy boy chair in the hallway. Again, not sexy.

The girl to his right clung quietly to his arm as they walked. This was completely opposite from Tasuki's girl. The two of them skipped along ahead, running up and down the sidewalk and jumping on everything possible.

At the door to their stairway Tasuki fumbled for his keys. He was failing miserably at unlocking the door, dropping the keys multiple times before Chichiri stepped in. He squeezed front of his red haired friend to unlock the door. With an inward smile, he shook his head. "I've got to do everything for you, ya know?"

Once in the very small apartment, Tasuki produced a bottle of vodka from the freezer. "A shot anyone?" The girls voiced their agreement and joined him at the counter. Tasuki flashed a fanged grin at Chichiri, who reluctantly accepted the shot from him. He didn't really think any of them needed more alcohol but he didn't want to be the buzz kill so he didn't say as much. They raised their shots high in the air as Tasuki gave a short toast. "To alcohol and women." Chichiri choked on his shot trying not to laugh. The girls seemed not to have noticed.

The red haired man led his girl to the bedroom and opened the door allowing her to enter first. Chichiri's date followed her friend without a word. Tasuki cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Chichiri who simply shook his head laughing nervously.

When his mahogany eye met those of Tasuki, he stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity. A small, barely visible nod from his friend urged his feet forward. He shut the door behind him and was immediately assaulted by the girl who had been so quiet all night.

She ran her hands through his blue hair and moaned into his mouth when he trailed his hand down her sides to rest on the waist of her jeans. One quick glance at his roommate's bed revealed them to be half naked and grinding on each other already. Chichiri's cock twitched at the thought of what they were doing and what he was about to do. He released a deep growl as he walked the girl backwards to his bed. She squeaked when her legs hit the bed and fell back on it.

Before joining her, he removed his clothes to expose a smooth, lean chest, muscular arms and legs and a thick cock standing a half mast. She lay back as he climbed over her, kissing her. His knee was between her legs and she moved her hips up to rub on his leg, desperate for contact. His hands busied with undressing her. Luckily she only had a few buttons on her dress and tights that were easily removed.

Chichiri sucked in a breath when he felt how wet she was for him. His half hardened member stiffened completely at feeling her arousal. The quiet grunts and moans coming from the other bed made Chichiri even harder. Stealing a glance Tasuki's way, Chichiri was rewarded with the sight of his friend's large cock pumping in and out of the pink, wet flesh of the girl. He found it hard pull his eyes away from this sight. Yeah, he had seen porn but this was real life and so much more enthralling. When he finally pulled his eyes away from the erotic scene before him he saw that the girl below him was asleep. She had passed out from the alcohol.

"Could've told me you weren't interested, ya know?" He whispered to himself. What the fuck!? Chichiri removed himself from on top of the girl and sat with his back against the wall. He narrowed his eyes watching his friend pound into the random girl.

He was stroking his own cock although he didn't realize it. This is incredibly hot, he noted to himself, running his slender fist up and down the length of his arousal. Between her curvy body, big round breasts and Tasuki's muscular back, Chichiri found himself very close to the edge. His whole body tensed and he could see his friend's thrusting was becoming more erratic and figured he was getting close as well.

Tasuki finally met his release with a loud moan. He lifted his head at that moment and chanced a glance across the room. Chichiri was watching them. Said voyeur promptly jumped out of his bed at being discovered and left the room, his hard member hanging between his legs.

Holy shit. Chichiri found himself hunched over the counter staring down at the vodka bottle. After cursing himself for 10 minutes for watching them and another 5 for actually enjoying it, he took the bottle and took a swig. His eyes squeezed shut and he cough a bit from the burn. What was I thinking? He probably thinks I am a freak now, he sulked.

Another sip of the vile liquid went down, this one no smoother than the last. He pulled a face trying to swallow it without retching.

Moments later the bedroom door opened. The two girls emerged, Tasuki's date greatly helping Chichiri's. The girl could barely walk and her friend only quickly looked his way before leaving the apartment.

Fuck, Chichiri thought resting his head on the cold granite countertop. I knew I shouldn't have even tried tonight. He took another douse of the vodka and returned his head to the counter.

He could feel him watching. Chichiri didn't want to look at him for fear of what he would say but he felt his head move anyway. Tasuki was standing against the bedroom doorway in only his boxers, arms crossed against his chest, and hair sticking out wildly. A small whine escaped the older man as he regarded his friend.

"Tasuki…" he wasn't sure what to say. Sorry that I was jerking off while watching you have sex? "Tasuki, I didn't-"

"It's ok," the red-haired man declared with a lopsided grin. He didn't want Chichiri to stumble on his words when he already knew what he was going to say. It was better to spare him that trouble. Chichiri simply nodded and threw back another shot of vodka, hissing under his breath.

Tasuki strode over to his friend and gently removed the vodka bottle from his grasp. He took a quick sip before replacing the bottle in the freezer.

"Come on, let's just go to bed." With that he went back to the bedroom leaving Chichiri to follow. They lay in the dark in their own beds silently brooding about the current situation. They were both obviously embarrassed but Chichiri was beside himself. It was the sight of his naked friend that had spurred him on while he touched himself. The picture was still clear in his memory and his hips turned up reflexively upon recalling the muscled, firm body of his best friend.

"Chiri?" The shortened nickname used by Tasuki made his heart race. He mmm-ed his response. "You ok?" Chichiri should feel his friends eyes on him even in the dark. "Heh, are you embarrassed that you saw us? Hell, I'd think that was hot too." He remained quiet for a few moments before continuing. "I mean it's like real life porn right there in front of you. That is pretty fucking sweet right?" A nervous laugh ended Tasuki's brave voice.

A single tear escaped Chichiri's eye in frustration. He had no idea what to think, how to deal with the emotions that he was currently feeling. Tasuki had been his best friend for over 10 years and he loved him. He was practically a brother to him. The feeling he had now for his friend left him confused. He tried to sound unaffected. "Ha, yeah. And that girl just fell asleep on me, ya know? What was that about?"

"Yeah, she was really drunk. Look man, just sleep it off, okay?" Tasuki doubted that the sleeping girl was the only thing troubling him. Something else was nagging at him. The tension in the room was palpable but he didn't want to push his best friend and make him uncomfortable. He knew better and wanted to give him space. Without another word said, Tasuki rolled towards the wall and fell asleep.

Chichiri slept lightly and fitfully after the girls had left. He woke up frustrated and sweating and he decided that was pointless to try and sleep now. Tasuki was still on his mind. In all the time that they have known each other they have hugged each other, placed a platonic kiss on the other's cheek and they have even seen each other naked. Up until now these actions evoked nothing, no tingly feelings and no confusing emotions to go with them. He was attracted to him. The realization struck him like a bolt of lightening.

Chichiri threw his blanket back and shook his head vehemently. He left the room, too afraid to glance at his best friend thinking that he would somehow know how he felt just because he realized it himself. He found the bottle of vodka in the kitchen and slide down to the floor, back against the cabinets.

One sip.

He was sure that it was not the girl that turned him on which was why he was so bothered. Since when did I like guys? Even now when he thought of her large bouncing breasts and tight, pink pussy he felt nothing.

Two sips.

Even when he thought about the extremely hot girl who laid beneath him not only three hours ago and all the girls that he has ever been with, he was not aroused.

Three sips.

His mind drifted to the rippling muscles of Tasuki's back and arms as he moved above the girl. Chichiri closed his eyes and laid his head back against the hard wood of the cupboard door. He felt that familiar pull in his groin that the previous thoughts of women did no bring about just then. He blushed at how he thought about his friend.

Four, five, six sips.

The vodka burned badly and he immediately wanted to throw it back up. He fought his body to keep it down, desperate for the buzz that it would give him if he was able to hold it. "Damn it!" He cursed quietly.

It's not that being attracted to a man disturbed him. Chichiri just never knew that he would feel this strongly about anyone. Not to mention the man of interest was his red-haired roommate and best friend. He took another large gulp of the alcohol, shedding a few tears at the thought of this newly developed crush ruining their friendship. That was probably what was bugging him the most.

He woke to his shoulder being shaken. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He peaked though his eye to see the offending shaker. So bright! The sun shone through the window in the kitchen making Chichiri's brain scream in protest. He covered his eyes with his arm and curled into a ball trying to block out the world.

"Tasuki, it is too bright, ya know?" His voice sounded like rasping sand paper and slightly whiney.

"Yeah, I know. You never do this Chichiri. What the hell man?" He bent to scoop his friend from the floor and stood him upright. The blue haired man gripped the counter and then the wall with Tasuki supporting his still drunk frame from his other side. They made their way to the bedroom.

Tasuki helped him to his bed and went to close the curtains. He left the room but returned with a massive glass of water and two painkiller pills, setting them both on the nightstand next to him.

"My head hurts," Chichiri groaned and he pulled the duvet over his head. Tasuki smiled at the man under the blanket, "Well, that's what you get for drinking so much. Haha! It is normally you taking care of me Chiri! What made you drink so much?" Tasuki was acting as if last night didn't happened even though it was actually the only thing on his mind; he didn't want to bother Chichiri about it.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, ya know? I just want to sleep this off."

"Right. Take care of your hangover Chiri. I'll be at work until 3pm today. Just be thankful you've got the day off you lucky bastard! See ya!"

Finally alone again, Chichiri let out a sigh. It was a huge breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Situation averted for now. After taking a few sips of water, he rolled over to try and sleep off his hangover.

Sometime around two in the afternoon, he got up, showered and went to the kitchen to investigate what they had for food. The fridge was home to milk, ketchup and celery. He closed the door making a mental note that they really needed to go shopping soon.

Chichiri sat in the lazyboy chair in the hallway and waited for Tasuki to return from work. He flip flopped back and forth whether to tell him how he felt about last night. He didn't want it to be awkward but thought that no matter how it happened, if he was going to confess to Tasuki, it would be weird. He also couldn't think how. Scenarios ran through his head and in each one he never managed to actually say what he wanted or Tasuki would get mad or upset. Chichiri pinched the bridge of his nose and meditated until the source of his worry came home.

He ignored the sounds of keys at the door but Tasuki managed well enough. "Yo, Chichiri! I got us a pizza. It's the best food for a hangover." At that, Chichiri rose from the chair and entered the kitchen giving his friend a tight lipped smile.

"Thank you. I am hungry. We need to go grocery shopping." He ate a slice in silence. Tasuki grabbed a second slice and hopped up on the countertop to sit.

"So you aren't going to ask me about last night?" Chichiri blurted out before he could think. He had gone over what he was going to say so many times in his head and that was not it. His friend looked shocked at first by his sudden question but his features softened into a warm smile. Tasuki regarded Chichiri carefully. He was acting strange and he wanted to know what was up but didn't want to push it. "Chiri, you'll tell me when you want to. I'm not going to hound you about it." That got a smile in return.

"Yeah I know. That's why I want to tell you, ya know? Because you aren't pressuring me." Chichiri leaned back against the counter across from Tasuki and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Tasuki began eating another slice of pizza, feigning disinterest but inside he was screaming, dying to know what was going on.

"Last night," he paused looking off to the side to avoid looking at Tasuki. "When I saw you and the girl together, I was turned on, ya know? At first I thought it was sexy because it was like porn but way hotter because you guys were right there in the room. I think of her now and I am," Chichiri paused again, fishing for the right word. Cheeks tinged pink, he sighed and continued looking directly at Tasuki who was watching him intently, "uninterested. And when I think you you, my….my heart races, ya know? I don't know how long I've felt like this but last night made me realize."

Chichiri squeezed his eyes shut ready for the torrent to come at him. He heard Tasuki jump down from the counter and he flinched expecting his friend to punch him in the face and yell at him for being so stupid. Instead, his voice was soft and quiet, "Is that all?" He stood directly in front of his blue haired friend who slowly opened his eye in response to how calm the other was about all this. "Why do you think I haven't suggested that we get a two bedroom apartment after all these years?" Chichiri shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Hell, Chiri! What kind of bachelor in his 20's wants to share a bedroom with another man?" He ran a hand through the shaggy red hair and took a tiny step closer. "I've loved you always. I've wanted you for a really long time now. I think that is why I looked up at you in the first place last night." Tasuki shrugged sheepishly.

Chichiri snaked his arms around his friend and gave him a fierce hug. "Gods Tasuki, I had no idea that you felt this way, ya know? You're my best friend. I just had no idea what to say or what you would say." He whispered into the man's neck. They pulled away from each other, Tasuki with his ear-to-ear grin and Chichiri with his shy smile.

"I like it when you call me Chiri. It's sweet, ya know?"

Nodding and smirking a little, Tasuki gently brushed some of the light blue hair from his friend's face. His calloused fingers lingered on his neck sending shivers down Chichiri's spine and in turn he took a sharp inward breath. They stood looking into each other's eyes, both knowing what they wanted to happen but neither of them acting on it.

"Tasuki?" Chichiri broke the silence with a barely audible whisper. In response, the fiery haired man leaned his head forward to press his forehead to the other man's. "Mmm?" His one hand held the back of Chichiri's neck to keep him close.

"What do we do now?" his voice was thick and raspy. A fanged grin flashed momentarily before Tasuki brought his lips to Chichiri's in a soft, lingering kiss. It took only moments for the two get comfortable with each other. Tasuki's rough hands held Chichiri's face as he eased his mouth open with an ever persistent tongue, licking at the corners of his mouth and tracing his bottom lip. There was little resistance from Chichiri and tongues swirled around each other trying to explore the entirety of the other's sweet mouth.

Chichiri couldn't stifle a needy moan when his friend dragged his tongue along the ridges on the roof of his mouth. The kissing was slow and deliberate, tortuous even. Chichiri could feel himself getting harder and could already feel Tasuki hard against his hip. When they came apart again, the cerulean haired man couldn't help but be disappointed by the loss of intimate contact. Tasuki stepped back a few paces and ran both of his hands through his hair as if he couldn't believe the man in front of him felt the way he did. All he say was a whispered "wow" as he looked his at his best friend from head to toe.

"I thought that you liked girls." Chichiri shuffled his feet and shifting in his jeans uncomfortably. "I am not complaining, ya know? That was more than amazing, but what about all those girls that you bring home?"

Tasuki shrugged. "I like girls well enough I guess. Well, no. I hate girls; they are so annoying. I guess I hook up with them out of trying to seem normal and they like me. Sometimes I don't even enjoy it but I've never really liked another guy either." He shot his friend a toothy grin. "Until I met you."

"We've known each other for a very long time, ya know? How long have you known you felt this way?" he looked into the Tasuki's amber eyes waiting for an answer. When none came, Chichiri stepped forward and took both of his hands, kissed the back of each one gently, never once losing eye contact. "How long?" he whispered against the warm skin.

Tasuki tore his gaze from Chichiri's beautiful mahogany eye to look past him as if the memory he was trying to recall was being projected on the wall behind him. Another kiss on his hand urged him on. "I've always loved you, Chiri. Always. You're my best friend. I really realized that I loved you more than that about three years ago."

Chichiri's eyebrows raised at that. Three years was an excruciatingly long time to keep a secret like that to yourself. "It was when that girl you were so crazy for cheated on you. When you two broke up, I was torn to pieces seeing you upset. I hated seeing you hurt and I started thinking that if it were me, I'd never do anything to make you cry." Tasuki returned his gaze to his friend and noticed tears welling in his eyes. Shit. He started to get nervous when he saw the tears but he went on anyway. "I wished that I was her so I could have done it right the first time. I started to feel possessive over you and wanted to be the one to make you happy again."

Wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, Chichiri giggled a bit. "You did make me happy, ya know? You took me out for food, to the movies, to the bar. You spent time with me and it's true if you didn't do all that, I'd probably still be in a funk even now. You took my mind off of her." He pulled his friend close for another hug. "Thank you."

"I couldn't make you mine. I was too afraid to tell you how I felt. Mostly, I didn't want to scare you away. I wanted to just be there for you." They hugged even tighter and Tasuki brushed his lips against Chichiri's, hot breath tickling him.

"Thank. You. Tasuki. I. Love. You." Chichiri murmured in between small pecks. He leaned back and gave his new lover an apologetic look. "I am sorry that it took me so long to see, ya know? You waited for so long."

Tasuki brought Chichiri's hand to his mouth, pressing warm, wet kisses to each knuckle. The blue haired man groaned at the sight and the corresponding shock it sent to his groin effectively bypassing the rest of his body. "I would have waited a lifetime for you. No. I'd have waited longer." He slowly took a finger in his mouth looking directly into that stunning mahogany colored eye. His friend blushed at feeling how soft and warm the mouth felt. He sucked lightly pulling the finger out agonizingly slow. This made Chichiri shiver and his cock twitched, begging for those lips to be on it and not the finger. He wanted more. "But thank the Gods that I don't have to wait any longer."

With a chaste kiss to his lover's lips, Tasuki dragged Chichiri to their bedroom, who did not object in the slightest. By the time he had closed the door behind him and turned around, his friend had already removed his shirt and was currently working on losing his pants as well.

He stood in awe, admiring the tight, corded flesh that lay beneath smooth, tanned skin with the light dusting of hair all over his body to match the red on his head. So perfect. When he reached out and raked his nails down the exposed body, Tasuki shuddered and growled deeply, grabbing the hand and pulling Chichiri into a crazy, passionate kiss. It was as if the two were trying to make up for lost time, desperate, deep kisses turning back the clock, apologizing for being hesitant all this time.

They flopped down onto Chichiri's bed with Tasuki on top and between the two of them they managed to wriggle Chichiri out of his clothes. The red haired man admired the lithe form of his lover, eyes settling on the hardened organ pressing against his leg.

Tasuki's eyes darkened with lust and he bent his head to pay homage to that body, licking and kissing the warm flesh under him. A flick of the tongue over a hard nipple earned him a gasp and then a small whine when he moved on trailing kisses. The other nipple was not to be ignored and Tasuki engulfed it with his lips, alternating between sucking and gently biting the nub. Quiet, muffled moans were coming from the lips of his lover and he chanced a quick glance at his face. He noticed Chichiri had covered his mouth with his forearm trying to mask the sounds of pleasure leaking from his mouth.

"Mmmm, oh no you don't. I want to hear you, Chiri," he declared, grasping the wrist of the arm doing the blocking. He planted a sweet kiss on the inside of the wrist before returning his attention to the torso below him. His tongue dragged down the center of said torso leaving a wet line ending just above the soft hairs curling about his lover's pulsing cock. Warm breath teased at the hard flesh there.

"Tasuki," Chichiri breathed, begging for his friend to give him attention where he really needed it. A strong hand took hold of him them, moving up and down his length. His breathing sputtered out when a soft warmth enveloped him. Tasuki took Chichiri into his mouth completely, running his tongue along the sensitive underside. It took all of Chichiri's will power to not thrust his hips into Tasuki's mouth but he knew that wouldn't be good for him. He gripped the pillow behind his head and moaned loudly with every stroke, eyes half closed with lust.

He was surprised when a lubed finger massaged his sensitive, puckered hole but he relaxed a little knowing that his friend would not hurt him. He wouldn't question where the lube came from; he certainly didn't have any in the house. Later, he found that it was just saliva which he found to be very sexy. He held his breath as one finger slid into him and started to move in and out in time with the hand that pumped his cock. "Breath, Chiri. I promise I won't hurt you." Tasuki leaned down for a quick kiss to his lover, who nodded his understanding and Tasuki continued pleasuring him.

Chichiri was panting heavily and thrusting his hips down onto his friends hand so desperately that he barely noticed when Tasuki slid a second finger into him. He did notice however when those fingers grazed a spot in him that pulled him taut like a bow. He was so close and the hands wreaking havoc on him did not let up. A third finger was eased in alongside the others, massaging his prostate and Chichiri grabbed at the sheets below him. Dears Gods this is amazing.

Tasuki was captivated by the sight of his fingers appearing and disappearing into Chichiri. He thoroughly enjoyed the breathy moans and nonsense words that were coming from his friend, his own member hard and leaking from the tip. Soon he would bury that member so deep into his lover he would make him scream. He shuddered at the thought and pumped his hands a bit faster, encouraging the man under him to his release.

"Ta-Tasuki…" Chichiri arched his back off the bed and bucked his hips wildly spilling his hot seed into his lover's hand. Although the orgasm had rendered him completely useless, Chichiri knew from the grin on the other man's face that he wasn't done with him yet. He knew his friend would not intentionally bring him to harm but the feral grin on Tasuki's face made him slightly nervous.

"That was so hot, Chiri," Tasuki proclaimed huskily while spreading his lovers cum over his own throbbing erection. "I could watch you come all day."

The blue haired man whimpered when the thick member pressed at his entrance and he raised his hips up to encourage him to push further. Without Tasuki's fingers in him, Chichiri felt empty and was longing to be filled, he craved that feeling.

Tasuki could not pass up the invitation and pushed in further. He groaned aloud as the tight, velvety heat sucked him in. His lover was breathing fast and gripping his arms to death.

Their eyes met. "Tasuki.." His name breathed from those kissable lips was the best thing he had ever heard.

"I love you, Chiri." He slowly pulled out of the tight body and pushed back in. This brought even more delightful praises from Chichiri's mouth and he wanted to hear more. He progressively thrust his hips faster and faster. He looks so good like this. Eyes closed and lips parted. He's so fucking beautiful. He claimed those lips roughly with his own, delving deep into that wet cavern, trying to get closer to his lover. When Chichiri's body momentarily spasmed around him, he grunted and whispered, "Gods, you feel so good."

Chichiri could not form words but instead groaned his response. Every time that Tasuki's cock stroked his prostate, his vision flashed white and his brain seemed to only be able to focus on the extreme pleasure he was being dealt.

I wasn't much longer until Tasuki was thrusting as deep and hard as he could and Chichiri came a second time that night, his cum covering both of their chests and the sheets below them. Tasuki followed shortly after. Seeing his lover so undone at the peak of ecstasy and feeling him clench around him was the point of no return. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting slower and slower, milking himself dry into Chichiri.

They lay together panting, Tasuki's head rested on Chichiri's shoulder. Minutes later after they had a chance to catch their breath, he pulled out of him with a soft, wet pop and shifted his weight to lie next to his friend.

"I love you so much, Chiri. Thank you." He nuzzled his nose into Chichiri's neck and cuddled close.

"What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you, ya know? I can barely move."

Tasuki grinned at that and replied. "I was thanking you for loving me. I stand by what I said earlier. I would have waited forever for you, even if you didn't love me."

"I will always love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
